Por ti
by Patonejo
Summary: Dentro de la mente del asesino siempre yace escondida la mejor de sus torturas...Shun x Hyoga, yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su mangaka y creador Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. La trama original de esta historia está basada en el relato _"El corazón delator" del genio literario Edgard Allan Poe; _y los párrafos que aparecen entre medio de las escenas corresponde a una traducción de la canción Just for del grupo canadiense Nickelback.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia fue concebida para la maratón de relatos de terror del templo patonejo de foros miarroba, y este fic es de género shonen-ai, donde se hace mensión a la pareja Shun x Hyoga. Como está basado en otro relato, y fue para una maratón de terror la personalidad de los personajes puede estar un poco distorcionada de las originales, por ello me disculpo si quedaron occe. También hago advertencia que en esta historia la relación Shun-Ikki no es tan fraternal como en el manga.

Dedicado a Ringox y a mi hermana.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

* * *

**Por ti**

**.  
**

"… _¡Ay, amor!_

_¡Qué mal me gobernaste!_

_¿Por qué un sentimiento tan dulce,_

_me trae tanto dolor, tanto deseo?..."_

_-Giacomo Leopardi-_

_.  
_

La enfermera cruza la puerta de mi habitación sin si quiera detenerse para preguntarme si necesito algo. Últimamente los días me parecen todos iguales, casi no distingo si es de mediodía o si anocheció. Sin embargo, supongo que ya nada de eso importa.

A los enfermos como yo no les interesa lo que ocurra afuera, pero cómo me gustaría salir en alguna ocasión.

Por cierto, no me he presentado.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre los más grandes inversionistas Kido?

Si es así, puedo asegurarte de que te tienes creado un perfil equívoco de nosotros.

Por aquellos años todavía se me conocía con un nombre, y no con un número como ahora. Es increíble cómo te puede cambiar la vida en un segundo, en mi caso, el cambio ha durado hasta hoy.

Pero te aseguro de que no tengo pensado quedarme dentro de esta pieza blanca, enjaulado por estas cuatro paredes y los barrotes de hierro estilizando las ventanas. Quizás, el soplo de lo que me queda alcance para contarte mi historia. Algunos fragmentos de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión aparecen molestándome en mis sueños, imágenes tan nítidas que a veces creo que son reales. Son recuerdos que llevo escondidos en lo más recóndito de mi corazón.

Siempre he pensado que cuando la gente tiene pesadillas, se ve primero así misma. Pero cuando yo las tengo siempre lo veo a él.

Ikki, el hombre que me arruinó la vida.

Ikki, el hombre que me arrebató a Hyoga.

Ikki, el hombre que por casualidad resultó ser mi hermano.

Siempre he sido un poco nervioso, pero nunca había experimentado tal histeria como esa. Lo confieso: admiraba a mi hermano. Él era la persona más maravillosa que yo había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Su orgullo lograba cautivarme de una manera que no sabría explicar, lograba brindarme fuerzas, y ganas para seguir caminando cuando mis pies ya habían perdido las fuerzas para continuar.

Pero Hyoga…

Hyoga representaba todo lo que yo no tenía. Aquel carisma que provocaba que mi corazón brincara dentro de mi pecho. Su miraba limpia que provocaba un ligero rubor en mis mejillas cuando se detenía en mí. Aquella boca que provocaba mis delirios en las noches. Mis manos temblaban cuando su estructural cuerpo se aproximaba demasiado al mío. Respiraba con una agilidad desenfrenada, deseando una simple caricia.

Les juro que no sé por qué razón llegué hasta aquel extremo. Por lo general las personas no lastiman a otras, a pesar de que sientan el odio más grande brotándoles desde la raíz de su alma. Yo simplemente, no me pude contener.

.

…**Quiero… **

…**Quitarle los ojos… **

…**Sólo por mirarte… **

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

La enfermera volvió a cruzar el pasillo. Ni si quiera dudó a la hora de seguir su camino. Bueno, como les iba diciendo.

Cuando esa mortífera idea cruzó por mi cabeza tenía demasiadas cosas acumuladas. No sólo por la decepción que habría de recibir más adelante. Si no, por todo lo que una traición implica.

Para entonces la metodología ya estaba dando frutos en aquel rincón al cual se le conoce como cerebro. Me había absorbido tanto que casi no dormía. No comía las raciones que generalmente me servía. Tampoco bebía con tanto énfasis. Era como si sólo la voluntad de dar con mi objetivo me mantuviera de pie.

Cuando miraba a Hyoga siempre encontraba aquel rastro de ternura escondida al interior, pero ahora era un ojo celeste casi turbio.

¿Todavía creen que puedo estar loco?

Eso dijeron los doctores al momento de internarme, pero nadie puede probarlo. Como lo que ocurre con los delincuentes. Siempre son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Les aseguro que ningún loco podría haber efectuado con tanta astucia aquel plan. Con tanta precaución.

¡Hubieran visto todo lo que me esforcé al cometer mi crimen!

Una persona que no tiene control de todas sus facultades no podría haber estrangulado con tanta pasión ese trozo de carne palpitante.

¿Qué por qué lo hice?

Me basta con pensar que fue para alimentar mi orgullo, o al menos, para demostrar que conmigo no se juega.

¿Si volvería a realizarlo?

Créanme que aunque se nos infrinjan las penas más rígidas para rectificarnos, al final no se logra tal efecto. Por ello mismo les digo que lo volvería a hacer, incluso, aumentándoles el suplicio.

Durante ése tiempo aún me comportaba tranquilo. Les sonreía todas las mañanas, asistía a la universidad como un estudiante común y corriente. Tratando de aparentar de que en realidad yo no sabía nada acerca de sus disimulados encuentros nocturnos.

Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón me doliera.

Dolía que me trataran como un idiota cuando iban a verme. Argumentando sus desapariciones con diferentes excusas.

Antes mi rubio siempre iba a esperarme a la salida de la institución, pero de un día a otro, simplemente dejó de venir.

Las llamadas telefónicas habían dejado de ser placenteras. Hasta convertirse en un mero intercambio de palabras obligadas que carecen de finalidad y sentimiento.

Quizás estaba volviéndome un poco paranoico, pero de ello no te das cuentas hasta que llegas al límite.

Siempre traté de ser lo que él quería que fuera, pero al final sólo estaba agotando mis energías en un objetivo vacío.

Hay algo que nunca he podido borrar de mi memoria atrofiada e invadida por contusiones. No importa cuántos años pasen, la imagen de su rostro mofándose de mí se repetía como una canción en un disco rayado.

Y es que nunca he podido olvidar aquella sonrisa.

.

…**Y quiero quitarle las manos… **

…**Sólo por tocarte…**

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

No era sólo la mirada que me dirigían con sus ojos, o el brillo atormentador que lograba encontrar en las pupilas de ambos cada vez que nos topábamos. Eso no era tan terrible de soportar.

Era su sonrisa.

El gesto sarcástico y petulante que me brindaban tanto mi hermano como Hyoga.

Aquella sonrisa… aquellos labios curvándose en un gesto socarrón. Cuando el acuariano trataba de ocultar algunas de sus mentiras siempre colocaba en su rostro un aire burlesco, y misterioso.

Cuando me la dirigía a mí, lograba partirme de una manera que no lograría explicarles. No saben cómo esa simple acción lograba herirme más de la cuenta.

Esa lengua moviéndose estrepitosamente cuando comenzaba a hablar, ese brillo indefinible en sus orbes celestes. Esa alegría que mostraba al verme molesto con él.

Su sonrisa me traspasaba, y estaba seguro de que podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Pero cuando enfocaba su iris en mi rostro… ¡Eso era peor!

¡Esos ojos!

¡Esa nebulosa que se había posado sobre su mirada no me dejaba tranquilo!

Quizás…por eso temía cada vez que nuestros ojos se conectaban.

Sus pupilas se habían opacado sin que supiera la razón, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un horrible tono blanco sepulcral. Tal vez había muerto sin que me hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Habrías soportado que aquel ojo se detuviera al menos un segundo sobre los vuestros?

Pues yo te diré la respuesta correcta: no.

Nunca podrías contemplar a alguien al cual sus ojos se han vuelto opacos, y se les ha esfumado la vida.

¿Podrías seguir viviendo tranquilo admirando ese gesto de burla en contra tuyo?

Si me contestas que sí eso te lo puedo creer, pero me brindo la libertad de dudarlo.

Al menos yo no pude soportar ninguna de las dos.

Aunque ya han pasado cinco años de aquello, te aseguro de que lo volvería a hacer.

¿Te cuento otro secretito?

No me arrepiento de nada.

.

…**Y quiero romper su corazón… **

…**Sólo por hacerte daño… **

…**Y quiero derrumbar su mente… **

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

Mis manos tiemblan un poco sobre mis rodillas, es extraño. Hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esto. Tengo que serte franco, la ansiedad que tengo contenida dentro de mi cuerpo es muy grande para soportarla. No sabes cuanta emoción estoy percibiendo por cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Los cosquilleos que provienen desde mi garganta me agradan, hasta el punto de volverme adicto a ellos.

Quizás si estoy rayando un poco en la locura… o quizás no.

El cielo afuera de esta habitación me espera con sus brazos abiertos, sabe que cuando termine de narrar mi pequeño relato me sumergiré en él, pero creo que ya no hay espacio para alguien como yo.

¿Seguro de que quieres seguir escuchándome?

Pues aunque me hubieras respondido con una negativa, te aseguro de que yo seguiría hablando.

El color de las nubes es un poco grisáceo, como si fuera de pronto a llover.

Aquel día también llovió.

Aquella vez me había pasado toda la tarde recostado en el sofá, meditando sobre si efectuar mi obra maestra o si me arrepentiría en el último instante. Mi imaginación volaba, y las horas se me pasaban demasiado rápido. Soñar con Hyoga siempre me había parecido fascinante y soberbio, pero imaginarme su cara cubierta por el terror, provocaba que mi sueño fuera más… exquisito.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche escuché la manilla de la puerta abriéndose, no tenía que mirarla ni acercarme para saber que era mi atento compañero dando una insignificante presencia en todo lo que había transcurrido en el día.

Como me molestaba esa actitud descarada.

-Shun- oí claramente su voz ingresando por mis oídos, pero no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas suficientes para contestarle. -¿Estás despierto?- creo que sospechó que estaba fingiendo, pero él no estaba que digamos en las mejores condiciones para reprocharme algo. Escuché claramente como suspiraba. -Buenas noches amor- luego simplemente subió hasta la alcoba y me dejó solo.

Ni siquiera me brindó un beso de despedida.

-Mentiroso- murmuré escondiendo mi rostro entre las almohadas del sofá. No quería que las lágrimas corrieran, pero no fui capaz de contenerlas. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba engañándome, por más fuerte e indiferente que me mostrara frente a la situación, al final ésta me estaba superando.

Sentí como aquel líquido recorrió mis mejillas inflamadas. Una de ellas resbaló por mi piel llegando hasta la curvatura de mi boca. Dejé que fuera mi lengua la que destruyera aquel rastro cristalino que se había posado sobre la carne.

Era tan amargo el sabor de la derrota.

Había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

¿Acaso mi hermano te acurrucaría en las noches?

¿Acaso él te brindaría de placenteros besos incluso mejores que los míos?

¿Sería capaz de cuidarte como yo siempre lo hice por ti?

Sólo imaginar el cuerpo bronceado de mi cisne en manos de Ikki me provocaba ganas de vomitar. La rabia se incrementaba cada segundo, hasta que ya no pude ignorarla.

Mira Hyoga, yo también puedo herir a la gente, y lo hago mucho mejor que tú.

.

…**Quiero hacer que se arrepienta de su vida… **

…**Desde el día que te conoció…**

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

Sin efectuar algún tipo de ruido me levanté sigilosamente del sofá, mis piernas me pesaban un poco. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por algunos espasmos, pero la furia que sentí logró darme las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme.

Aunque todavía me dolían un poco las piernas.

Mis esmeraldas se perdieron en el trayecto que marcaba la escalera. Aquella dimensión extraña en la que ahora se había convertido mi propio hogar. Quizás fue por efecto de la oscuridad, pero lograba divisar unas especies de sombras formándose en los recovecos de la escalera. Aunque no me crean, aún le tengo un poco de susto a ciertas cosas.

Dejé que mis pasos me guiaran por cada peldaño de madera, sintiendo como me dolía el pecho. Escuchaba claramente los latidos de mi corazón acelerados, temeroso de cometer algún tipo de error.

Sentí como me tranquilizaba cuando mi mirada divisó el último peldaño, y al frente de éste, la recámara de Hyoga.

La puerta me saludaba con su brillo sarcástico y lúgubre.

Mi respiración se aceleró al llevar mis dedos hasta la perilla, rozándola suavemente con mi piel. Jugaba disimuladamente con ella evitando a todas costas entrar, sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba ahí, de que no había sido otra de las jugarretas de mi mente delirando con mis demonios.

Lo que menos esperaba contemplar era esa sonrisa altanera y la estela oscura delineando sus bellos orbes celestes.

Mi corazón brincó invadido por el miedo. Se estaba riendo… ¡Lo había escuchado de nuevo! ¡Aquella sensación de pánico que siempre me había desagradado!

¡Aquel brillo de arrogancia, de maldad que lograba paralizarme sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo!

Recuerdo…que no fui capaz de moverme, y que mi cuerpo se estaba entumiendo por el frío.

¿Habría sido imaginación mía?

Ya era tarde para averiguarlo.

Mis dedos seguían apoyados sobre la perilla, y mis ojos no podían mirar hacia otro punto. Estaba petrificado.

Tenía que terminar con ello… ¡Debía!

Inhalé mucho aire antes de decidirme a entrar, lamentablemente realicé un movimiento torpe, provocando que el piso vibrara bajo mis pies. Sentí como el mundo giraba alrededor mío.

-Por favor, que no me descubra- tuve miedo, ¿Quién no lo tendría? Sentí claramente como aumentaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo. En el interior mi hermoso cisne se revolvió entre las sábanas, escuché como encendió la luz de aquella lámpara que habíamos comprado para decorar la casa.

-¿Estás ahí Shun?- no contesté, no quería arruinar todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. Simplemente, dejé que las cosas tomaran su propio curso.

Estaba casi seguro…de que en el fondo él estaba experimentando el mismo miedo que yo.

Y que sospechaba que no podría salir victorioso de este encuentro, al menos, yo no lo dejaría.

.

…**Y quiero hacer que te devuelva… **

…**Todo lo que se llevó de ti… **

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

Simplemente me quedé quieto. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaba circulando por la mente de mi antiguo compañero. Me imaginé a Hyoga enredado entre las sábanas, con su torso al descubierto. Mi corazón latió apresurado, aún quedaban algunos rastros de amor por él. Creo que nunca podré menguar de verdad ese fuego que su sola presencia siempre me provocaba.

Escuchaba unos latidos, pero no eran míos.

El corazón de Hyoga estaba corriendo tan o más rápido que el que se encontraba dentro de mi cuerpo. Era molesto…terriblemente fastidioso.

¡Por qué no para! ¡Por qué!

¡Ahora tenían que ser sus latidos los que no me dejaban en paz! ¡¿Acaso quería destruirme poco a poco?

¡Ese era su plan! ¡Pues yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera!

Hyoga apagó la luz que daba un poco de vida a la habitación, convenciéndose de que en realidad se había imaginado todo. Pero les aseguro de que no debió quedar muy conforme con aquella suposición. Cuando me ocurría lo mismo nunca lograba dormirme, y siempre terminaba delirando con ello.

No puedo describirles con mucha claridad cómo o cuándo me arrojé dentro de la pieza. Sólo sé que ya estaba en el interior, y que aquella molesta estela continuaba en sus orbes.

Hyoga no dijo nada, y tampoco pudo defenderse en el instante en que arrojé mis manos sobre su cuello, tratando de cortarle la respiración.

No sé si me pateó o realizó algún acto para liberarse, de esos detalles no me acuerdo mucho.

Su rostro se había vuelto pálido, y yo quería que se le esfumara cualquier rastro de vida. ¡Esos ojos no tenían que molestarme! ¡Nunca más!

Mis manos continuaron sobre su carne, y violentamente le torcí el cuello. La evidencia de que le había quebrado la tráquea quedó al descubierto con aquel crujir de huesos partiéndose.

Sus orbes celestes habían recuperado la claridad que tanto me gustaba, y la sonrisa burlona había desaparecido.

Cuando solté mis manos y disminuí la presión sentí como si me hubiera liberado de un inmenso peso.

Descubrí lo que la gente conoce como tranquilidad, y les aseguro, fue fascinante.

.

…**Y quiero romper su corazón… **

…**Sólo por hacerte daño… **

**.  
**

Sólo quedaba algo para terminar con todo aquello que me torturaba, y es que no podía dejar ninguna evidencia de lo que había hecho. Miré a mi querido cisne por última vez, y ahí continuaba. Estirado en la cama como un príncipe que acababa de morir en nombre de su valor.

Se veía tan hermoso. Su imponencia continuaba con él, incluso luego de la muerte.

-Buenas noches amor- murmuré posando mis labios con los suyos, nunca un beso me había gustado tanto como ése. -Desde ahora seré el protagonista de todas tus pesadillas- delicadamente me acerqué hasta la cómoda, tomando un cuchillo que había quedado sobre ésta.

-Y quiero que me sueñes por toda la eternidad- dejé que mis manos jugaran con el filo del utensilio a medida que lo pasaba por el cuerpo de mi cisne. La sangre escurrió al principio lenta, para luego aumentar la velocidad de la salida.

Las gotas carmesíes mancharon las sábanas de la cama, ensuciándola.

¿Vieron con qué astucia ejecuté mi crimen?

Claro que aún me quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Con delicadeza tomé cada una de las partes que componían el cuerpo desmembrado de Hyoga y las cargué hasta el comedor, cerca de la mesa que usábamos para nuestros aniversarios se encontraba una tabla suelta. Quizás fue una suerte que los clavos se hayan gastado.

Introduje lentamente los brazos, luego sus piernas, las manos, hasta que al final sólo me tocó guardar la cabeza. Los párpados de mi rubio mostraban su brillo moribundo. Sus mejillas aún estaban calientes.

-No llores amor, aquí nadie te podrá hacer daño- me despedí de él, sabiendo de que sería la última vez que contemplaría su rostro. Que sería la última vez que acariciaría sus hebras doradas. Deposité mi último beso sobre sus labios. Finalmente, volví a colocar la tabla en su lugar, y la oscuridad fue la única testigo de que muy en el fondo yacía el hombre al cual había amado con locura.

¿Cómo es que entonces terminé en éste lugar?

Ni si quiera yo habría de imaginar aquello que la noche me traería.

.

…**Y quiero derrumbar su mente… **

…**Sí, quiero hacerlo…**

**.  
**

A pesar de que había terminado con el suplicio que había atormentado a mi alma durante tanto tiempo, no había terminado con el verdadero mal: mi conciencia.

Apagué las luces del cuarto, y me dediqué a bajar las escaleras para regresar a dormir tranquilamente en mi sofá. Al cerrar momentáneamente los ojos escuché el sonido de un martilleo. Era el claro golpeteo que una mano ejecuta frente a una puerta que no posee timbre.

Temblé, no quería levantarme. ¿Quién vendría a las dos de la madrugada a una casa?

Al principio no me moví, mis piernas se habían paralizado por culpa del terror que me invadía. Mis manos se afirmaron fuertemente a las sábanas sin querer soltarlas. Miré la puerta directamente…esperando que los golpes cesaran.

Lamentablemente no acabaron.

¿Acaso el diablo venía ahora a atormentarme? ¿Acaso había descubierto mi plan?

Acosado por mis demonios tiré la almohada y me levanté rápidamente.

Quien quiera que fuera no iba a verme caer, eso nunca. Me desordené la camisa, y arrugué los pantalones. Con mis dedos jugué sobre mi melena, dándome la apariencia de que estaba durmiendo. Tenían que creer que recién me venía levantando.

Pero nunca te imaginas que son tus propios amigos los que te van a juzgar, y créanme que nadie se lo esperaría.

-¿Shiryu?- mis ojos me mostraron la melena lacia de mi compañero de batallas. La mirada del libra no era precisamente amistosa. Detrás de él pude distinguir la camiseta roja de Seiya.

-¿Shun estás bien?- me preguntó en un tono desconfiado.- Miho nos llamó porque escuchó un grito venir de tu casa- mi rostro debió de haberse vuelto pálido. Tuve terror, de inmediato cambié el brillo que residía en el fondo de mis pupilas por un aire de superioridad y astucia.

-Qué extraño, porque yo no escuché nada- hice uso de aquella mirada que provocaba que todo el mundo cayera ante mis pies, lamentablemente no funcionó con Shiryu.

-¿Te molesta si nos quedamos un rato?- detrás de esas buenas intenciones estuve seguro de que se escondía algo más. - Has estado muy distante durante estos días-

-Claro, pasen- miren que soy buen actor. Dejé que se ubicaran en la sala, llevándolos justo cerca de dónde se encontraban los restos de mi amado. Les ofrecí comida, y coloqué una silla encima de esa vieja tabla. Todo iba bien, debía de ir bien.

Sin embargo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar encima de mis piernas.

Ellos conversaban de cosas triviales, mi respiración se volvió un poco acelerada.

No era posible, esa risa…esa risa…

¿Acaso no la escuchaban?

Traté de seguir el ritmo de sus palabras, pero me fue imposible. Algo me estaba atormentando desquiciadamente.

Los latidos del corazón de Hyoga formaron ecos en el interior de mi cerebro, y no me dejaron tranquilo. Palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, y me comenzó a doler mi propio pecho.

¡¿Por qué Shiryu no decía nada?

¡¿Por qué ni siquiera me miraba?

Dios mío has que deje de latir. ¡Que se calle! ¡Que no siga mofándose de mí!

¡Lo odio, lo odio!

Seiya le sonreía a Shiryu de manera notoria.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¡¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos con ese maldito corazón latiendo? ¡¿Cómo?

No pude resistirlo más, mis ojos se llenaron de rabia. Mis piernas se levantaron bruscamente.

-¡Dejen de fingir!- los ojos de ambos me observaron extrañados, mi sonrisa ahora era larga y llena de ira- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo maté, ahí está! ¡Ahí está!- tiré la silla rápidamente jalando la tabla como un lunático. - ¡Dejen de torturarme!, ¡¿Acaso no lo oyen? ¡Es el latido de su implacable corazón!-

.

**- Fin -**


End file.
